


I ° am ° safe

by CallmeCinza



Series: Poetry for the hidden soldiers [4]
Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Alexander Hamilton - Ron Chernow, American Revolution RPF
Genre: Historical, Historical Lams, M/M, Poetry, Short, Soldiers, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 02:45:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14150238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeCinza/pseuds/CallmeCinza





	I ° am ° safe

Today we're the loneliest

'cause today we're the brave.

I've been endowed

with war, with spears, with rage,

but the more I carry

the less I am.

I

am

naked.

**John had found in his confinement a piece of paper.**

A piece of light that Alexander gave to him **long time ago.**

Today we're far

from the others in enmity,

as we're bold enough

to discern the reality

and in our search you accept

that in every warfare

nothingness awaits us, 

and I only have you

to know that

I

am

safe.

\- Yrs _forever_


End file.
